


The Perfect Lover

by DezeraCain, kayftw



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Villain Hartley, and redeemed Hart, and some time travel shenanigans, it's seriously HArt on HArt action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezeraCain/pseuds/DezeraCain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley tries to go through time and gain the upper hand against Team Flash. Except he doesn't know the first thing about time travel and ends up meeting his redeemed self. And fucking himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Catley this is for you. This is literally for you and other HartMun and myself because it was my goofy 3am idea.

Hartley had once worked on theoretical physics with some of the brightest minds of science. Not always the most well dressed minds, but he couldn’t fault their work. Grudgingly couldn’t fault it. After all, they were bright, but that was the only thing they had going for them. Poor personalities, all of them.

Then boom.

Hartley couldn’t hear without the ringing. Or he put the hearing aids in and he could hear too much. That was annoying. Beyond annoying was his defeat by the Flash. Humiliating. Which was why when he heard about the idea of time travel, he decided to use it. Sneaking in was far too easy. Cisquito still wasn’t enough to match Hartley’s own genius. He was getting good though. The silent alarm would have gotten him if it didn’t make a tiny beep every ten seconds...

The wormhole was interesting. When he had the chance, he jumped in, planning to go back and take revenge on Wells. And make sure the Flash never happened.

Except something went wrong. He had no idea how to get where he was going. And something sounded like it was following him the more he traveled. So as soon as he could, he threw himself out into a different time. And a different place. Was this… “The roof?”

Wrong roof though. There was still a huge hole in the top sections of the roof. A hole from the particle accelerator. He hadn’t gone far enough. Dammit. Still, anything was a start, right?

It took him an hour to get down. Genius he was, overly athletic, he was not. By the time he was safely down and sneaking around the halls. If he found a computer at least he could figure out when he’d traveled to. And how he could throw a wrench into the works for the team here in this time.

Only when he rounded the corner into the Cortex, a very familiar face greeted him. His own. Hair neatly combed and wearing clothes he’d left behind at the Rathaway manor when he’d stormed out ages ago. And smiling. Damn Hartley didn’t know he looked so cheerfully smug when he smiled to himself. It pissed him off frankly. “What are you doing here?”

Neat Hartley even looked surprised the same way he did. When he looked up he took a moment to examine him. “You look… like me. Did you come from Earth 2 or did Barry do some time traveling off the clock?” His double asked, taking off his glasses. He pulled out his phone and before Hartley really thought about it he shot a sonic burst, frequency adjusted to fry electronics, not people. His.. double? Younger self? Other self?- jumped back and dropped the broken phone.

“You can’t call anyone if your mouth is busy…” He said it almost as an afterthought. He couldn’t be discovered. And he couldn’t let his neat, perfect double tell anyone. Hartley knew himself. He was smart. He would find a way to call for help if he thought he needed it. Unless his hands and mouth were busy elsewhere…  
Which brought him to a very stupid idea that Hartley executed on Neat Hart before he could tell himself it was a stupid, irrational thought. He pinned his doubt against the wall and kissed him, demanding dominance and finding no resistance. Pathetic.

Hell, Neat Hart even seemed to enjoy it! Hartley didn’t understand that. He’d never been, or at least never considered himself a narcissist. But here he was kissing himself, and getting horny from it. Though from the feeling of hot pressure on his thigh, his double liked it just as much.

Still, air had to be had. When he pulled back, Neat Hart chased the kiss, eyes closed behind his glasses. At least those were the same. No cheerful smile or combed hair or nice clothes could change cobalt blue eyes. “Why did you stop? That was pretty good. Way better than my, our, last boyfriend.”

Oh that made him want to ruin that perfect hair.

“You don’t talk. Unless you’re moaning or asking for more, you shut your mouth.” Hartley murmured, shoving his knee between Neat Hart’s legs, right up against a throbbing erection he knew he would know every inch of by heart. “Pop open that shirt. Let me see.”

Hart obeyed. Hartley loved his own submissive streak. He knew his own body. Knew every little sensitive area and he abused those areas relentlessly. Beneath his fingers and teeth, Hart started to unravel, shaking and moaning. His perfect hair got mussed, his glasses slid down and had to be taken off. He didn’t move to reciprocate but that was fine. Seeing himself taken right to the edge of orgasm? Hartley was right behind him just watching.

“P-please. I need more.” Hart groaned, tilting his head back against the wall. Hartley pushed his double over onto Cisco’s workstation, sitting him right in front of the computer. “Slide your pants off. Let’s see if I’m as good as I hear I am.” And that was the strangest thing he’d said since the particle accelerator exploded. But Neat Hart had obeyed and slid off both slacks and boxer briefs. That was interesting.

Hartley kept an eye on his double and searched around Caitlin’s side of the desk until he found a bottle of hand cream. She wouldn’t miss a couple of squirts of it. Thought knowing Caitlin like he did, she might notice…

“Get yourself ready for me.” He commanded, tossing over the bottle.

Like a good little boy, fuck Hartley almost hated seeing himself give in so easily, he got some of the cream in his hands and made a show of it, leaning back and exposing himself, feet propped up on Cisco’s chair. He carefully pushed one finger in, pens and spare parts clattering to the floor as he rocked his hips.

“Do I really turn into a submissive fuckboy?” Hartley asked, undressing while he watched Hart stretch himself. It didn’t seem to be too difficult so either he was pretty loose already, or he was rushing out of lust.

Imagining that second idea was the case, Hartley’s cock jumped with excitement.

Without another word he stalked over and took up position to fuck himself. Damn if Cisquito could see him now. He was really about to go fuck himself.

And when he first pushed into Hart’s hole, he could understand why his boyfriends loved topping him. This was an exceptional feeling. Nearly better than bottoming, Nearly.

Hart looked like he was enjoying it too, gasping and dry swallowing like he couldn’t believe this was happening. “Dream come trust isn’t it? Finally found someone who knows just how you like it.” Hartley purred to his double, starting to move inside him. They were both already worked up. This was just the icing on the cake. Everything both of them liked, from how Hartley jerked his double off while he fucked him to every keening noise Hart let out as they fucked.

The fun was all over much too soon. Neither could hold on very long when they were each pushing each other’s buttons. Hart went first, cum shooting against his chest. Thought it wasn’t long before Hartley pulled out and added to the mess, leaving it all on his double and the desk. Cisco could have fun cleaning that later.

Then came the unfortunate drop after such a good high. Hartley looked his double in the eye and tried to figure out his next move. “You are not telling anyone about this.”


End file.
